


Я стану генералом

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Джа-Джа Бинкс беседует с земляком в баре на Татуине.





	Я стану генералом

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн - "Призрачная угроза"

Я пьяный? Да ты не видал меня пьяным! История, в общем, не то чтобы жуть…   
Так вышло, что ты будешь первым гунганом, кому я, дружище, ее расскажу.   
За встречу с любимой спасибо Квай-Гону, хотя я теперь ему должен втройне —   
По жизни, по совести и по закону, а что тут поделаешь — мы на войне.  
Какие там знаки, какие знамения — увидел, и все, моментально попал!   
Не будь я, братан, безволосым с рожденья — так волосы рвал бы везде, где достал.  
Имей меня звёзды и справа, и слева — я понял, что здесь мне не светит никак:   
Она же красотка и да — королева, а я просто лысый нескладный чувак.  
Язви меня в мозг, в селезёнку и в печень, она так прекрасна и так далека…  
Пока мне, конечно, похвастаться нечем, но, ситх побери, это только пока!   
И пусть у неё ухажёров навалом, увидишь — у нас с ней любовь впереди:   
Я стану ещё — что ты ржёшь? — генералом, а то и сенатором — и поглядим!   
Не думал, что встретимся на Татуине, зато посидели душевненько так.   
Я рад земляку в этой дикой пустыне.   
Спасибо за пиво!   
До встречи, чувак.


End file.
